


Christmas party

by NinjaKirkki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKirkki/pseuds/NinjaKirkki
Summary: Frisk decides to have a Christmas party and invite all their friends while certain skeleton suffers from his possible feelings towards a flaming bartender





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first of all this is not late yet as for its theme, before new year Christmas themed things are still welcome okey?? //I was just not able to finish this before the holiday sob//

The monsters had been at the surface for almost half a year already and everyone was setting for the life at there. A big holiday for the humans was coming up and it was Christmas, of course monsters knew about it but were surprised how big thing it was for the humans. Frisk had chosen to celebrate it by throwing a Christmas party to all their friends. Toriel seemed really excited over the idea of the party and helped Frisk with the invites.

Sans was paying his usual visit over Toriel's place to greet the kid and get some free food on the way too, since, let's be honest, who wouldn't want Toriel's cooking? "hey you seem on fire kid, watcha doing?" he asks while sitting over the kitchen table where the human was making cards with a determinded face. 'Christmas party cards for everyone! I'm hosting a party next week!' they signed with a smile. "oh wow, sounds like skeleTON of fun, why not just send a text though? a lot easier" the small skeleton chuckled while thanking Toriel who gave him a slice of her freshly baked snailpie. "They think sending cards is more fun and I agree on that! it's like a real party invite!" She smiles while clapping her hands together before sitting down with the two. "eh you can think it that way too".

The skeleton stayed about two hours and shared jokes with Toriel before he had to leave for work. Frisk stopped him over the door by pulling his hoodie a little. "what is it kid?" he said softly and raised a brow when they handed him a card 'could you invite Grillby for me? I know you visit his bar everyday!' Sans took the card and put it in his pocket "sure thing bud, I know he might be too hot for you to handle hehe" 'says you who got back burned couple weeks back at the karaoke night' Frisk signed with a smirk. Sans went quiet for a moment "hey we don't speak about that, he's smarter than he looks" he said before ruffling Frisk's hair a little "welp, time to go, see ya around" with a smile and finger bangs the skeleton was gone.

-

Later the same day Sans did go to Grillby's since he needed his ketchup shots. He walked into the bar and was greeted by the warm athmosphere and people's chattering.

He made his way over the bar and sat on his regular seat. "... the regular?" The fire elemental asked behind the counter while cleaning one already clean glass. Sans only nodded and Grillby made his way to the kitchen after handing a bottle of ketchup to the skeleton.

Sans put his hand to his pocket and took out the card he was suppose to give to the bartender. He thought it was cute how Frisk had drawn a little fire figure on it, it seems they had done it to everyone's card, depending of the monster they send the card who was on it. "thanks grillbz!" the skeleton thanked when he was finally given the fries. It took a while before Sans spoke again "busy night tonight? it seems like you're on fire" He got a groan as a reply.

"anyway, the kid asked me to bring you a card for their Christmas party, don't know why they didn't bring it themselves but they hope you could come over". Grillby took the card that was handed to him, careful not to light it on fire. "...that is sweet, I have to see if I'm able to get time off from work for this" the elemental smiled, his fire sprakling a bit brighter. "You don't need to get time off for it, you make time for it, look Grillbz you could use some time off from work, you been working like crazy since we got to the surface and I've noticed you're burning a bit low" The skeleton said with quite serious tone, Grillby raised his eyebrows in surprise before rubbing the back of his head a bit "... well I could use some time off, you're right Sans.." "good, oh and Frisk mentioned to bring a surprise gift which we will all swamp! so want to go search gifts together? you had a day free in two days didn't you?" He just asks casually before his brain registered what he had just said so he took glub of ketchup to hide the sudden blush "... hmm.. sure why not, I could buy some new shirts at the same trip" the Bartender smiles. Sans finished his ketchup quickly and stood up quicker than he meant to. "okey good! I´ll come pick you up on Thursday, hot stuff" he did two finger bangs before exiting the bar with a short cut and landed on his bed.

Oh shit, shit did he accidentally ask Grillby on a date just now?? No, calm down Sans, We're just friends who hadn't hanged outside of the bar and just recetly even started to text via phone daily. It will be just frieeeeends bonding with each other! yeah, only that.

-

The two days went by fast and Papyrus had been over excited at the invite they had gotten to Frisk's party and he demand that they got something better for Sans to wear at the party than his usual clothes which were worn out and dirty!

"BROTHER I INSIST WE GET YOU SOME BETTER CLOTHES! YOU NEED TO LOOK GOOD AT THE HUMAN'S PARTY!" The long skeleton said, hands on his hips while the smaller one was sitting on the couch and apparently doing something on his phone "alright alright bro, I'm going over the mall today with Grillbz so wanna tag along?" Sans asks and looks at his younger brother who seems suprised by this "MY LAZY BROTHER IS ACTUALLY GOING OUTSIDE WITH FREE WILL?? WHO ARE YOU??" Papyrus gasped "oh c'mon pap, I've been going outside more now that we have moved up here, just answer my question..." "OF COURSE DEAR BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GO WITH YOU! I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING OF THE MALL MYSELF TOO, THIS IS GREAT!" with that Papyrus runs to his room to get ready for the mall trip. Sans let out a sigh of relief, he had been hoping his brother would like to go with them so it wouldn't feel so awkward to him. He got back to his phone.

\- so Pap really wants me to have better clothes for the party since apparently mine aren't fancy enough, he will tag along, that's okey?

\- ... that's all fine by me, he could also search for the gift same time we're visiting the mall?

\- nah, I have a feeling he already went to buy it but cool, I see you in couple hours?

\- ... somehow that doesn't surprise me and yes, see you over the bar then :)

-

Sans had spend his time by watching the tv before Papyrus got down and made some spagetti to them before they left to the mall. Papyrus drove them over Grillby's bar where they picked up the fire elemental. The small skeleton couldn't help but stare at the fire in front of him for a moment. He had never seen the man in other than his work clothes so seeing him dress up casually was... well.. he definitely looked smoking hot as usual!

"... thank you for picking me up Papyrus" Grillby smiled lightly while sitting in the car next to Sans and greeted him as well. "OF COURSE! NONE WILL WALK WHEN I'M ON THE WHEEL NYEHEHHEEE!" with that the trio headed over the mall.

Once they got there the tall skeleton didn't waste time to pull the other two with him to look for some clothes. Grillby peacefully went trough the range of the clothes there while watching from side eye at the skeleton brothers. Sans was getting so many shirts and jeans thrown at him.

Sans wanted to just go look for some horribly sweaters but knew he should just get this done with so his brother would let him even go. Soon he was pushed to the changing room where he tried on the different outfits and showed them to Papyrus.

"YOU LOOK SO MUCH BETTER WITH THAT BROTHER!" the skeleton smiled when his older brother was trying on black jeans and a simple blue button up shirt. Not really his style but at least Papyrus was happy. He tried out some other ones Papyrus had chosen for him and also noticed Grillby had joined to look at the outfits he was trying on, he gave him thumbs up at the last one.

After an hour of searching and trying on different outfits Papyrus and Sans managed to actually buy one and the taller of the two seemed really happy about it while the shorter one was just happy it was finally over. Grillby had managed to find something for himself as well.

"OH SANS I HAVE SOMEWHERE I NEED TO BE! I WILL SEE YOU TWO AFTER I'M DONE!" Papyrus said clapping his hands and then he was off with a wave.

"...your brother got you everything he wanted?" Grillby asked softly, with a joking tone on his voice. "yeah, who knows how many years these will be dusting in the wardrobe after one day use" the skeleton smiled and threw the bag over his shoulder "alright time for some REAL shopping, I need something to wear for that party for reals" he grins. Grillby only raised a brow at this, he had a slight clue about what Sans meant.

Turned out he was right. The skeleton was searching for the most horrible Christmas sweaters he could find. Seems like he really knew his friend. Grillby watched amused at some of the sweaters, how did anyone even come up with these?

"Oh my Asgore! Grillbz I found the best one yet!" Sans said with a wide grin and showed the master piece he had found. It was a simple sweater with two round Christmas tree decorations and under it text "Balls". The elemental had to hold his laughter at that and ended up snorting loudly.

"... you need to try it on" He grins.

"And so you do! let's both try it on and see who looks worse"

"... deal".

They searched the right size for Grillby, which they luckily found, and went to try the sweaters on, only to brush out to laugh at each other. Sans was looking too proud to even have the shirt on in the first place. They got couple pics with the shirts on before taking them off and leaving. Of course the skeleton bought the sweater for himself, no way he would leave it there. He had offered to buy the same one for the elemental but he said he was fine without it.

"this find is too perfect as a gift, so what do you think? what should we get for that secret santa thing?" Sans asked while the two walked around the mall. "...hmm.. isn't candy always welcome?.. or maybe something small like plushies or decorations?" The taller monster suggested. "sounds good, let's see if we'll find anything bear-able" the skeleton smiles and got a light chuckle and a nod as an answer.

After an hour both had found something as a gift. Grillby was kind of glad he had went to search the gifts with Sans, who knows what the smaller monster would have gotten if no one was around to even look a bit after his choices. He had almost bought a tie that said 'sugar daddy' on it with glitter. As beautiful as it was and so Sans like, it wasn't really the best gift. Grillby had ended up bying some cinnamon sticks for himself as a snack and was eating one when they got out of the shop and searched a place to sit down.

"oh paps calling, just a moment" Sans said when he got his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"SANS! I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU FOR SO LONG! BUT I GOT MY STUFF DONE NOW SO WHERE ARE YOU TWO? THERE IS SO MANY HUMANS HERE THAT IT'S DIFFICULT TO SEE YOU!"

"nah it's okey, we had really bright time together and we're over the uhh pet shop? just look for a fire and you will easily spot us"

"GREAT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET THERE BEFORE YOU KNOW IT NYEHEHEE! I SEE YOU SOON BROTHER"

"see ya soon, call if you get lost" with that Sans put his phone away and went to sit with Grillby who had walked over a bench to rest for a moment. "Paps is ready with whatever he was doing and is heading over here, wanna go get something to eat once he comes?" he asked and looked at the elemental next to him. "...sound good...I'm a bit hungry myself" the flame smiled lightly.

They sat in comfortable silence while waiting for Papyrus, exchanging some jokes to fill in the silence between them.

Soon the tall skeleton got over them, hands full of different kind of shopping bags. Seems like he really has been busy. "SANS YOU WERE RIGHT, IT IS RATHER EASY TO SPOT YOU TWO SINCE YOU'RE WITH A LIVING LIGHT SOURCE! NYEHEHEH!"

"told ya bro, we were thinking to go get something to eat, you up for that?" Sans said and got up from the bench. "...I know one that has been getting good reviews... we could try that" the fire elemental pointed out while getting himself up as well. "WELL WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR A WHILE NOW AND KEEPING UP OUR ENERGY IS IMPORTANT SO! THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL IDEA DEAR BROTHER".

The trio went to eat to the place Grillby showed them. They actually had quite good food there. Papyrus was happy to get something else than greese as well so everyone was feeling glad when they were finished.

They checked if they needed anything else at the same trip before heading back over Papyrus' car and then started to head home. First stop was over Grillby's apparment where the elemental had given the coordinations. "...thank you for the ride Papyrus... and thank you for the invite Sans... I had fun" he smiles at the two brothers. "no problem Grillbz, was nice to hang out with you too, see ya tomorrow" the small monster said.

"AND I SEE YOU AT THE PARTY GRILLBY! HAVE A GREAT WEEK!"

"... I will.."

Sans watched after Grillby while they drove away. He was going to remember this location so he could make surprise visits if needed.

-

Later at the same night Sans decided to make a call, he had request to make. "hey Tori, hope I didn't call too late but I have this one thing I would like your help with..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late //again// also it seems it won't fit in two chapters so I need to put it in three parts, sorry for the wait and please enjoy this one while I get the last one done!

Frisk was tidying up the place for the last time, they checked everything was in place for their party. Now the only thing left was wait for the guests!

  
-

  
"SANS THAT'S NOT HOW I WANTED YOU TO DRESS UP!" shouted Papyrus at his older brother in their house. "I'm wearing the button up shirt as you told and the pants pap, don't know what is wrong" the small skeleton shrugs with a grin.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN BROTHER! WE WILL BE LATE SOON! JUST TAKE IT OFF IN THE CAR, C'MON" groans papyrus and takes hold of his brother to drag this with him to the car. They made sure they had everything with them before leaving.

  
-

  
It was over half an hour ride over Toriel's house from where they live but they reached their destination soon enough.

Taking their presents the skeleton brothers made their way over the door and Papyrus knocked on it. Soon the human child came to open the door for them and smiles happily. "HELLO HUMAN! YOU'RE LOOKING GOOD AS USUALLY!" Papyrus smiles and picks Frisk up into his arms while they make their way inside.

"you two are the first ones to show up, and oh Sans!" Toriel smiled to them before starting to laugh when he saw the smaller skeleton. He was wearing the sweater he had bought at the mall with Grillby on top of the button down shirt, he also had black tie on.

"SANS! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THAT HORRIBLE SWEATER OFF IN THE CAR!!"

"sorry bro, I got too attached to it to throw it away like that" he poses dramatically, making Frisk giggle a bit.

"well I think it suits you really well my dear" Toriel chuckled while the tall skeleton groans and let Frisk down. 'it's perfect for him! Good choice!' They sign with a grin at Sans. "see? Even the kid likes it pap" "FINE! AT LEAST YOU LISTENED TO ME AND DRESSED UP WELL SOMEHOW!"

Others started to show up soon too. Undyne and Alphys came together and brought drinks with them. Mettaton wasn't late this time which was a surprise to everyone.

It didn't take that long for the house to get full of monsters who were chatting to each other and making the atmosphere cozy. Sans was looking around while joking with some of the other guests. He didn't saw Grillby anywhere and started to wonder if something had happened.

He checked if it was snowing outside, it was not. He checked his phone but didn't have any new messages from grillby either. Would he had chosen not to come? No that's not how he is, besides he had even bought a gift.

After half an hour of wondering and looking at the clock and at the door nonstop there was a knock. Sans was quickly over the door and open it, getting greeted by the warmth of the fire elemental. "you're looking hot today as always Grillbz, also you're late" he grins and holds the door open for the other who walks in with a thanks.

"... Accident happened at the bar... I needed to take care of it first.. " Grillby said with his normal soft voice while putting his jacket away and then walking over the others with the skeleton.

"...you really decided to put that on?" he chuckled with amused grin while looking at Sans' sweater. "of course, you need to dress up with themed clothes" the smaller monster smiles.

Toriel had walked over Grillby with Frisk and said she was happy he had been able to come over as well. Frisk seemed to be extremely happy about this and told how worried Sans had been when the other hadn't come in time. That earned light chuckled from the elemental and couple puns from the skeleton to change the subject.

"it seems that everyone is here now and we can start the secret Santa event! Please make a big circle over the living room" Toriel announced after a while. Everyone seemed excited or most at least.

Sans had been just looking at Grillby and been on his own world so he didn't first register when the elemental was trying to get his attention. "... Sans?... Sans is everything alright?... You're spacing out" he said softly which made the skeleton jump light "oh I'm perfectly fine, just lost in your beautiful flames, they're the light of my life" Sans said, feeling so smart.

Grillby's flames flickered a bit at that while he burns lightly brighter as well "... are you flirting with me Sans?" he asks amused. "what? Ye- I mean didn't Toriel ask us over the living room, better go!" the small monster said flustered and storms over the others while Grillby let out a small chuckle and joins the others soon after as well.

Once everyone was in the ring Frisk took out a big bag that had every present in it and one by one went over every monster so everyone would get a present.

After that Undyne and Papyrus had a challenge which one would guess what they got, both ended up being horribly wrong.

A warm chatter filled the room while the monsters opened their gifts. Some being really happy about what they got and some not that much.

After some chatting the monsters got up to get some drinks and enjoying themselves. Papyrus was happily showing the glittery pink fluffy scarf he had gotten, it was pretty easy guess who had brought that. Sans was tagging along with him even though his eyes traveled back to Grillby every once in a while.  
-  
Toriel saw that now was the good time and walks over the fire elemental "Grillby, I have a gift for you, it is not from me but I was asked to give it to you" she smiles and hands lovely warped gift which Grillby took into his hands in surprise. "... Thank you..." he wonders who it was from and should he open it?

Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it right there while Toriel's smile got wide when he finally saw what he got. It was knitted red sweater that said "ho-ho-ho hot" and had a flame on it. Grillby's flames got brighter and slightly longer.

"it's great is it not?" Toriel smiles and the fire elemental couldn't help but nod. He wants to wear it and kindly asks where he could go to change.

  
-

  
Sans was smiling like an idiot over Grillby's reaction to the sweater. It seems he had liked it! "SANS WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT SO HAPPILY?" Papyrus asks when he noticed his brother's face. "oh nothing paps, just happy to see how well that new scarf is fitting you" the smaller skeleton said and turned his head back towards his brother.

"WELL OF COURSE! THERE ISN'T NOTHING THAT DOESN'T FIT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He smiles proudly and flips the scarf a bit around his neck.

Soon Sans left his brother's side and went over Toriel who was sitting on a couch. "so you gave it to him? Did he like it?" he asks, kind of nervously, even if he had seen the reaction for the gift. "oh you should have seen him Sans! I'm not good at reading fires but for me it seemed he was really happy to get it!" she beams while clapping her hands together. Sans sighs in relief "thanks Tori, don't know what I would do without you"

"I'm glad I can help, so, are you going to catch the fire today?" she asks with a chuckle and looks at the small skeleton who's cheekbones started to get slightly blue "don't know Tori, he's probably too hot for me to handle" he grins before rubbing back of his head "I already flirted to him by accident and he noticed it, if I continue he thinks I have the hots for him".

Toriel laughs lightly "oh Sans but that's true! He's the only thing you've been talking about the whole week already". Somehow Sans seems shocked about this before placing his head to his hands in distress "oh my asgore you're right, I have the hots for him".

Toriel just laughs next to him and calms down after a while. "it's okey, he's quite hot" she snorts. Sans let out a small chuckle at that and looks at the goat next to him "yeah, I would probably melt if I went too close".

The two chatted for a while and changed puns before Toriel got up after seeing a certain monster making its way over them. "I think I'll go see how Frisk is doing, good luck Sans" she smiles with a wink before leaving.

Sans waves her away and sighs before noticing that Grillby was making his way over him. Shit that's why Toriel left him so suddenly!

"heyyy looking good hot stuff! Where did you get so beautiful sweater?" of course he couldn't help but greet the fire elemental the way he usually did even though he was still embarrassed about what happened earlier.

"... Thank you.. Someone gave it to me anonymously... I have a feeling I know who gave it though... " Grillby smiles lightly and sat next to Sans.

" oh is that so? Who do you think it might be then?" the skeleton asks. It's probably an easy guess for Grillby

The elemental didn't say anything, only lifted his hand and gave a poke on sans' forehead "... I don't know anyone else... that would come up with something like this..." his fire crackling as he spoke. ".. We both look ridiculous now..."

Sans was grinning at this "welp, you're right grillbz, who else would know something that beautiful and fitting for you"

He nods at that before leaning a bit closer "...I wonder though... Why didn't you give the gift yourself?..." grillby asks with a tilt of his head.

Now Sans started to blush again. What would be a good answer to this without sounding completely obvious?

"uh, then it wouldn't have been a nice surprise you know? Some mystery in life is always nice" he tries but jumps when he feels a warm hand pressed on top of his own. "... Sans..."

He looks at their hands, then at Grillby, back at the hands and then Grillby again before starting to rub back of his head "I uh, wanted it to be like a surprise? But I.. didn'thavethegutstogiveitmyself sooo I made Toriel to do it".

Grillby seems a bit taken back by this but only for a moment before smiling at Sans who was looking away flustered. He squeezed the skeleton's hand before leaning down to give a kiss on top of Sans' skull "... Thank you for the sweater... It's so ridiculous I love it.." he said softly. His fire cracking lightly.

Sans would have sworn he melted right there and then.

Sadly the sensation of the small kiss didn't last long before Grillby already backed away, leaving light burn mark on Sans' skull.

The elemental gave soft pat on sans' shoulder before getting up "... I'm going to get some drinks... Do you want any..?" he asks. It took a moment for the skeleton to even answer "oh uh... sure!"

Grillby nods with a smile and made their way over the mass of monsters. Sans was finally let alone with his thoughts and he took a pillow from the couch to shove his face in it with a very uncharacteristic noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if any of the characters are too out of character, I kind of gave up halfway since I just want to get this done with xux


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it turned out to be quite long but hopefully you guys don't mind it!

After a moment Sans could feel someone tapping his knee so he looks up from the pillow and sees the small human having a shit eating grin on their face while they sign to the skeleton 'you okey?'

"to be honest kid, I'm more than okey buuut..." he cuts off slightly and looks around the room if he could see Grillby anywhere "I need your help"

Frisk was more than eager to help Sans out and sat next to him 'just tell me what to do!' they smiled determined. That made the skeleton smile as well "alright kiddo, I need you to keep Grillby distracted, he went to get some drinks to me and him but I seriously need to talk to Toriel, you think you could do that?"

'No problem!' They sign with thumbs up before hopping off and dashing off. They needed to say one more thing though 'also nice mark on the head, I bet you could get more if you wanted' they giggled lightly before going. Sans blinks lightly, oh did Grillby's kiss leave a burn mark to his head? neat!

Well no time to loose, he jumps off from the couch as well and left the pillow there before going to find Toriel.   
-  
"what is it Sans?" She smiles and turns to look at the skeleton who had just pulled her sleeve. "we need to talk, c'mon" he only said and pulls the bigger monster with him to somewhere more peaceful place where they could be unheard. "is everything alright?" Toriel asks softly

Sans took a deep breath "Tori! he kissed my skull! oh my Asgore he kissed my skull!" he almost screams and took hold of her who beams at this. "he did? oh that's great!"

"he also held my hand! and the sweater is so perfect on him! He said he loves it!" he continues while shaking Toriel a bit. "the kiss felt so warm too, I wish it would have lasted longer, Tori you need to help me"

"I'm all ears Sans, you planning on kissing him for real? since I have couple good ideas for that" She grins. "good since that's exactly what I was going for".  
-  
Grillby was about to go back over the couch where he and Sans had been but Frisk came over him with a smile 'ooh you got a sweater too! that fits you!' they sign happily. "...oh hello Frisk.. and yes... Sans gave it to me.." he smiles and looks at his sweater. Even saying the skeleton's name made his flames flicker happily.

Frisk was great at just coming up with different kind of topics so holding Grillby there wasn't a problem for them. They also got useful information out of the elemental, like what was his favorite food and color for example. Also they were happily surprised over what he feels about Sans.

"... what I feel about Sans?.. well..." he smiles before getting down at Frisk's level. He had placed the drinks on the near by table already. "... I like to be around him very much... and I think he's adorable and handsome.." he said his voice crackling lightly, Frisk didn't seem impressed by the answer so Grillby continued. "... as for your question.. he's a dear friend of mine..and I care about him very much" More than that Grillby didn't say and gave soft pet on Frisk's hair before getting back up to stand.

Frisk nods with a smile and they chatter for a while longer before Sans actually joined them. "oh I though getting some drinks was fast and easy job, but seems like you got some traffic here" he snorts and ruffs the kid's hair. "...Frisk here wanted to talk... sorry that I made you wait..." Grillby said softly and handed Sans one of the drinks he had placed over the table, the skeleton took it with a thanks.

"nah no worries Grillbz, also Frisk Tori was searching for you, better go before she get's angry right?" Sans said and winks at the kid who chuckled and nods, disappearing for now to leave the two alone.

"so what did the kid want to talk about with you?" he asks while leaning against the table. "...they asked about my hobbies and favorite things... stuff like that..." Grillby explained while taking sips from his drink. Sans just nodded along. He didn't really listen that much, more just looking at the handsome monster right on front of him. Would he feel the same? if there was even a small possibility he was going to try.

Wait was someone trying to call his name? shit did he end up dreaming again too much. "ah sorry! w-what did you say? I spaced out" Sans tried to play it cool.

"..it's okey Sans.. were you admiring my hot look?... " Grillby smirks and leans down a bit. Sans almost chocked on his drink because of that, feeling his cheeks burn.

The elemental let out a laugh at the reaction before patting Sans' shoulder "..sorry Sans.. I was just joking.." he chuckled.

Sans coughed a bit before getting himself together. "Shouldn't you be on top of the tree, because you shine like a star" he smiles and did couple finger bangs at Grillby. "also If i was the Grinch, I wouldn't steal Christmas. I'd steal you."

It was Grillby's turn to be taken back. His flames got longer and his cheeks turned slightly blue. ".. Sans-" "I wasn't done yet hot stuff" Sans stopped him from saying more "Can I take a picture of you, so I can show santa exactly what I want for Christmas?" he winks. "oh seems like Pap needs me, welp see ya around Grillbz" he chuckled a bit nervously before leaving the fire elemental to stand on his spot.

Sans was internally screaming.

-

Grillby blinks a bit and looks Sans quickly walk away. Soft smile got to his face after the skeleton had disappeared from his sight. "..oh my..." his flames were bright and he felt joyful inside.

-

"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU'RE WALKING AGAINST A WALL!" Papyrus asked concerned, resting his hand on his hips. Sans had been trying to walk trough the wall for the last two minutes and it had caught Papyrus' eyes.

He stops but doesn't turn to look "I'm trying to escape reality, if I get trough this wall it means I succeed".

"THAT IS RIDICULOUS! ALSO WHY WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE??" Papyrus sighs and pick up his brother on his own eye level.

"Tori is making me sing in front of everyone pap"

The taller skeleton looks puzzled "BUT YOU LOVE SINGING! WE HAVE BEEN ON THOSE KARAOKE NIGHTS TOGETHER AND YOU BEEN LOVING IT! WHY WOULD THIS BE DIFFERENT? ALSO I'M SURE IF YOU ASK FROM TORIEL SHE WON'T MAKE YOU SING AGAINST YOUR WILL!"

"...yeah uhh I did say to her I can do it but after thinking it.. I'm not sure if I can do it..." Sans mumbled looking around but mostly at his feet.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS MAKING YOU SO UNSURE ABOUT IT BROTHER BUT I BELIEVE YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU SANS! BESIDES! IF IT'S THE MASS OF PEOPLE THAT IS MAKING YOU NERVOUS JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES AND ENJOY THE SONG!"

"you're right bro... thanks you're the best" Sans finally smiles lightly and looks up at Papyrus who put him down with the usually 'NYEHEHEE'

-

Frisk had indeed planned a small karaoke for the night and they had just finished getting it ready with help from Alphys and Undyne. Toriel had made some snacks for everyone to enjoy and cleaned some of the empty bottles from the buffet table.

After that was done the goat monster went to get Sans so she could change couple words with him while Mettaton was on the stage to tell everyone about the karaoke. Mostly he just wanted the spotlight for himself for even a little while

"you remember what we planned? Frisk will make sure to get our target to the front row so you can get him on the stage easily with you"

"gotcha Tori, also I hope you made sure most of the people here are drunk so I don't embarrass myself in front of everyone"

"don't worry about it Sans! just go there and use your charm to blow the candle off his feet"

Toriel gave thumbs up and a courage hug for Sans before the two joined the others and a singing Mettaton.

-

Monsters had their fair share of going to the stage and sing. There was mostly just winter and Christmas related song since this was a Christmas party. It took a while before Sans got himself to the stage, mostly because Toriel and Frisk pushed him there. He told the song for Napstablook who was maining the dj part and gave the mic for the skeleton before putting the song roll.

When the song started Sans took a deep breath and just tried to forget everything so he wouldn't mess this up. All or nothing.

"I don't want a long for Christmas, there is just one thing I neeed". He was going to sing this fully from his heart and make a good show out of it too.

"... I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know" he was making small dance moves but didn't really look at the audience yet

"make my wish come true"

"all I want for Christmaas iis youuu" Sans opened his eyes and looks straight at Grillby with a smile and a wink. Monsters started to cheer for him.

as the song went on Grillby started to turn light blue but had an amused grin on his face.

"...I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe" Sans was making good use of his gravity magic and had gotten an actual mistletoe fly around him.

"...'Cause I just want you here to night, holding on to me so tight"

"what more can I do, Baby, all I want for Christmas is youuu , youu u baby!"

Monsters had started to sing along with the song whine enjoying Sans' show. He was keeping a straight eye contact with Grillby the whole time and didn't even look away once.

"... I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for" Sans reached over Grillby and pulls him to the stage with him. Grin on his face while the elemental is very surprised and doesn't know what to do.

The skeleton dances around Grillby while he sings but keeps his eyes locked with him. "..I just want you for my own..."

"... make my wish come truee" he made Grillby spin one time, believe it or not and then pulled him down, using his gravitation magic as a help since he didn't want to drop the poor monster.

"Baby, all I want for Christmaaas .. iiis.. Youuu" He finishes the song and smiles down at the elemental who looks really surprised and out of words. His flames were lightly blueish as well from blushing.

Sans leans down to kiss Grillby for real now and you could hear the cheers around the room. Grillby more than happily returned the kiss and lifts his hands to hold the skeleton's face. Toriel and Frisk gave a high five to each other.

"uh so Happy Christmas" Sans said a bit flustered once they parted away and he lifted the elemental up.

"... Merry Christmas Sans.." Grillby smiles and pulled the skeleton into a tight hug, giving a new kiss on top of his head.

Sans was sure the coming year would be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's that! I had actually a lot of fun writing this one down and I hope you guys enjoyed it too!  
> it's out of the season but hopefully some of you actually appreciate this anyway UvU


End file.
